Emmy Cannel Snape - De Vises Sten
by shhnobben
Summary: Emmy. En liten flicka med kontakt med mörkret innan hon ens var född. När hennes mor Cannel vände Lord Voldemort ryggen blev Emmys framtid förändrad. Hon blev märkt som bebis och hon blev vald till att stå vid Voldemorts sida. Cannel blev mördad av Voldemort och Emmy får reda på mer om sin mor på Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom. I Emmys ögon lyser hämnden starkt.
1. Handling

**Emmy Cannel Snape**

**Titel:** Emmy Cannel Snape  
**Språk:** Svenska  
**Typ av text:** Fanfiction  
**Antal kapitel hittills:** 35  
**Färdigskriven:** Nej  
**Rating:**

**Beskrivning:**

Severus Snape – en tystlåten, dyster Slytherinelev som alltid gick för sig själv. Umgicks nästan aldrig med andra elever än de andra i Slytherin. Hans svarta flottiga hår som dolde hans ansikte, hans bleka kinder och sina svarta ögon skrämde livet ur alla elever som mötte honom i korridoren en sen kväll. Severus kärlek till svartmagi skrämde många, redan när han började första året kunde han mer om svartmagi än sista års eleverna på Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom. Detta skrämde många lärare, men han skötte sig ovanligt bra. Skötte sig bra på lektionerna, hade höga betyg, hamnade aldrig i slagsmål och använde aldrig magi mot de andra eleverna. Vilket han kanske borde ha gjort, med tanke på alla gånger James Potter och Sirius Black var på honom. Retade honom, hånade honom och skrattade åt honom. Flickan Severus älskade, mer än svartmagi, var ouppnåelig. För pojken han hatade mest, vars ord skars sig mot honom som tusen knivar hade fått henne som sin. Pojkens namn var James Potter. Vars namn som alltid kommer att brinna innanför hans ögonlock. Den dagen Severus förstod att han aldrig kommer att kunna få Lily att gilla honom. Vände han sig till sin bästa vän – Cannel McGartney. Nästan ingen människa förstod sig på henne. Hon var skrämmande, var lika fascinerad av svartmagi som Severus och hon var det närmaste han hade som vän.

Cannel var till en början tillsammans med Sirius Black men fick nog när Sirius och James vände Severus upp och ner ute på skolgården när de gick sitt femte år. Efter den dagen följdes Severus och Cannel sida vid sida och efter skolan gifte de sig och väntade ett barn. Ett barn vid namn Emmy Cannel Snape. Både Cannel och Severus stod Lord Voldemort mycket nära fast mycket närmare till Dumbledore. Men vid Emmys födsel bestämde Cannel sig för att inte låta sin dotter växa upp så nära mörkret. Så Cannel vände Lord Voldemort ryggen, något hon aldrig skulle ha gjort. Cannel hann gömma sig i en grotta i norra England och höll sin dotter i sin famn när han dök upp. Voldemort kom gåendes in i grottan och hade sin trollstav framme. Voldemort gillade Cannel väldigt mycket och om hon tänkte fly, skulle hon inte göra det i livet. Han torterade Cannel hårt och lämnade henne döende på marken. Vände sig sedan till Emmys lilla försvarslösa kropp som låg på marken, men Emmys gudfader Lucius Malfoy hann stoppa honom och fick honom att skona Emmy. Fast Lucius lovade att träna Emmy så att hon en dag skulle vara redo att bli en medlem av Dödsätarna även om han hade lovat Cannel att skydda henne med sitt liv…

Emmy Cannel Snape och Cannel McGartney är eget påhittande karaktärer som jag kom på medans jag läste Harry Potter böckerna. Denna historia får ni tolka som ni vill. För mig betyder den mycket och för mig är dessa karaktärer verkliga. Kapitel ett kommer att handla om dagen de träffas och hur deras liv fortsätter från när de går ut Hogwarts till livet efter Cannel's död.


	2. Kapitel Ett

**Kapitel Ett**

Cannel McGartney suckade tyst, drog bort några bruna hårstrån från sitt ansikte och såg upp från sitt pergament. Hon märkte en svart hårig kille log mot henne och vinkade diskret. Hon besvarade med ett leende tillbaka mot Sirius Black innan hon återvände till sina pergament. De hade sitt sista G.E.T. prov idag och det gick inte att undgå spänningen som låg i luften. Cannel fingrade på sitt silver halsband som hon hade fått av sin moder, som hade fått den av sin mor. Det var ett skyddshalsband, som hjälpte sierskor att kontrollera förmågan att se framtiden.

Ljudet av fjäderpennor mot pergament fick Cannel att fokusera på nytt. Hon läste igenom det hon hade skrivit om svartalfernas historia, rättade lite och fyllde på med ord. Läraren gick längst framme i Stora Salen, framför eleverna och gick med armarna bakom ryggen. Hennes ögon for skarpt över allas huvud och kontrollerade så ingen fuskade. En klocka tickade bakom henne, om mindre än en minut skulle provet vara över och eleverna kunde andas ut. I alla fall tills resultaten kom. Cannels svarta ögon gled över hennes klasskamrater, många satt fortfarande och skrev för fullt, medan några få hade gett upp och stirrade på klockan i väntan på slutet.

En av killarna från Slytherin hade fullt upp med att skriva. Han hade till och med fått svart bläck på sin nästipp. Severus Snape. Pojken alla retades med, på grund av att han var annorlunda. Cannel knöt sin hand när hon tänkte på alla hårda ord som han hade fått höra i fem års tid. Allt skratt och hån. Lärarens hesa röst avbröt Cannel från sina funderingar. Hon hade inte ens märkt att många av eleverna hade hunnit lämna Stora Salen, medan resten hade börjat packa ihop sina saker. Läraren viftade till med sitt trollspö och alla pergament flög fram och landade på hennes kateder.

Sirius Black kom fram till henne och strök sina fingrar mot hennes kind. "Kom nu gumman så går vi ut. Jag håller på att dö av värmen här inne" Sa han och tog hennes hand i sin. Tre pojkar slöts sig till dem när de vandrade ut ur Stora Salen. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew och Remus Lupin. Alla fem lämnade slottet och vandrade ner mot sjön där de slog sig ner vid en stor ek alldeles vid sjön. James plockade som vanligt fram Den Gyllene Kvicken han förvarande i väskan och lekte med den. Peter stirrade fascinerat på James som vanlig och Remus plockade fram en bok ur väskan och började läsa.

Det kändes som om det var årets varmaste dag och det verkade som om ingen av eleverna på Hogwarts tänkte spendera någon tid inomhus. Några badade, andra drack pumpa juice i skuggan och några solade. James blick drogs direkt mot en tjejgrupp som stod vid sjön. Hans blick letade sig fram och fastnade direkt på den rödhåriga tjejen, Lily Evans. Cannel lutade sitt huvud mot Sirius axel och suckade lättsamt. "Skönt att det inte är fler prov kvar att göra!" Sa hon med ett stort leende. Fast det leende försvann direkt när hon såg att Severus kom ut ur slottet.

Han gick längst Den Förbjudna Skogen, där brukade träffas. Hennes blick for från Severus till James och Sirius. De som mobbade Severus allra mest. Sirius som just hade klagat över att han hade tråkigt och ville göra något roligt fick Cannel att spänna sig. James som hade noterat Severus reste sig upp och drog med sig Sirius. De började gå bort mot Severus som hade slagit sig ner vid ett träd och höll på att läsa en bok. Cannel blängde på Remus innan hon också reste sig upp. Han var ju för sjutton Prefekt! Om någon borde stoppa detta var det han!

Som vanligt satt Remus kvar och läste ur sin bok, fast hans ögon stod helt stilla. Peter satt kvar men följde Sirius och James upphetsat med blicken. Cannel kastade en äcklad min mot honom och följde efter Sirius. Hon tänkte inte låta dem röra Severus. James hade dragit fram sin trollstav och kastade enkelt en trollformel. Severus flög upp och vändes upp och ner så hans klädnad for ner över hans huvud och visade ett par smala, bleka beniga ben. Synen av Severus gråa kalsonger fann Sirius och James tydligen roligt och garvade högljutt så att alla andra elever på skolgården vände sin uppmärksamhet mot dem.

Cannel som nästan var framme vid dem höll på ropa tillbaka dem när en annan tjejs röst hördes. Cannel vände sig förvånat om och såg Lily komma gåendes. Hennes blick var mörk och kall när den landade på James. Hon skällde ut dem och fick James att släppa ner Severus, som inte kunde se mer förbannad ut än tacksam mot Lily. "Jag behöver inte din hjälp smutsskalle!" Röt han mot Lily som stannade. James stelnade direkt och vände sig mot Severus med en blick som kunde döda. Utsidan på Severus kunde man inte så någon ånger, men ögonen.

De var fyllda med ångest, men hans hat mot James tog över kontrollen. "Kan ni inte bara GE ER!" Röt Cannel rakt ut och gick förbi James och Sirius. "Kan ni inte bara lämna honom i fred! James, lyssna för en gångs skull på Lily som är mycket smartare än dig" Fräste hon samtidigt som hennes ögon blev mörkare. Sirius skrattade svagt. "Cannel, kom över hit gumman. Skäm inte ut dig själv nu. Du kan inte medge på allvar att du faktiskt tar hans parti?!" Frågade han med ett tomt leende.

"Det gör jag faktiskt. Jag är sjukt less på att ni hela tiden ska hacka på honom! Vem har gett er rätten att göra det egentligen? Bara för du råkar ha tråkig" Sa hon och blängde på Sirius "Ger er inte rätten att mobba någon annan! Ja, ni hörde rätt. Mobba honom. Jag är Severus vän och det är jag stolt över. Kan du inte tåla det så kan du glömma mig" Sa Cannel och vände sin rygg mot Sirius och gick fram till Severus. "Kom" Viskade hon vänligt och drog med sig Severus upp mot slottet. Sirius som stod stumt kvar kände hur ilskan mot Severus steg, men blandades med stinget från hjärtat.

Något han hade aldrig känt för någon tjej förut. Något han kanske aldrig skulle få känna igen. "Jag kommer aldrig glömma dig Cannel McGartney" Viskade han tyst för sig själv samtidigt som Cannel stängde dörrarna efter sig.


	3. Kapitel Två

**Kapitel Två**

En snabb blick mot klockan som tickade bakom läraren som vandrade fram och tillbaka framför sina elever. Severus blundade en snabbt och försökte minnas vad han hade läst om kvällen innan. Han hade läst igenom boken en snabb gång innan han hade lagt sig. Handen som höll i fjäderpennan for över pappret och skrev ner svaren, han hade hunnit skriva tre rullar och var på sin fjärde. Severus såg en vänlig person i ögonvrån, hans enda och äkta vän Cannel McGartney, fast ingen visste riktigt om det.

De umgicks inte så folk kunde se dem, bara i skuggorna där de båda hörde hemma. Enligt Severus. Han hade känt Cannel i sex år nu och de visst allt om varandra, men hon hade valt den där idiotiska killen Sirius Black till sin pojkvän. Även om han gjorde henne lycklig var hon värd någon mycket bättre! Severus såg snabbt på en rödhårig tjej som satt några platser ifrån Cannel och kände hur hans hjärta började dunka ännu fortare. Hon var så perfekt, smart, söt och vänlig. *Varför lurar jag mig själv! Jag kommer jag aldrig kunna få henne..* Tänkte han med en tung men tyst suck. Severus skrev klart sin fjärde rulle och precis då ropade läraren att de skulle börja packa ihop sina saker.

Allas rullar flög upp i luften och flög fram till henne. Severus packade ner alla sina grejer, kastade en snabb blick mot Cannel och blängde mörkt mot Sirius som rörde vid henne. Han gick sedan snabbt ut ur Stora Salen. Han gick ner mot Slytherins sällskapsrum, fiskade upp sin trolldryckskonstbok och lämnade sedan väskan vid sin favoritfåtölj. Severus gick sedan upp mot hallen, han kom ut på stentrappan och kände solens varma strålar träffa hans ansikte. Han gick sakta men säkert mot sin favorit plats vid skuggan från träden i Den Förbjudna Skogen.

Severus såg på Cannel, Sirius, Remus, Peter och James som satt under trädet vid vattnet. Där brukar han och Cannel vara på nätterna och bara prata, när de inte var inne i skogen och utforskade den. Varje gång Severus satt och pratade med Cannel kändes det som om han kunde prata om vad som helst, att han inte behövde vara rädd att det skulle användas emot honom. Han kunde alltså vara sig själv runt omkring henne. Severus satte sig ner, slog upp sin bok och började läsa lite ur den. Han hörde steg och röster som närmade sig honom.

*Åh nej* Tänkte han och såg upp, hans blick mötte James blåa ögon. James viftade till med sin trollstav och Severus tappade boken. Han for upp och ner, hans flottiga hårtoppar nuddade just så pass marken och han kände hur hans klädnad gled ner och visade hans ben. Severus kände hur hans kinder började hetta och skratten som steg högre. Då uppenbarades hennes röst, hennes underbara och vackra röst. Severus föll ner mot marken och såg upp mot Lily, som verkade hata James mer än något annat.

Severus reste sig upp, tog upp sin bok och hörde hur Lily tog honom i försvar men hans hat mot James bubblade över. "Jag behöver inte ditt skydd smutsskalle" Röt Severus förbannat mot Lily, som vände sig om och gick tillbaka till sin tjejgrupp, utan ett endaste ord. James hade stelnat upp och vände sig mot Severus. En annans röst hördes – en bekant och vänlig röst som bröt all spänning. Cannel kom fram mot Severus och han log smått mot henne. Sirius försökte prata med Cannel om att hon bara skämde ut sig själv och att hon inte kunde mena att ta Severus sida.

"Det gör jag faktiskt. Jag är så sjukt less på att ni hela tiden hackar på honom! Vem ger er rätten att göra det egentligen? Bara för att du har tråkigt" Sa hon och såg mot Sirius "Ger det inte er rätten att skada någon annan! Jag är Severus vän och det står jag för". De orden värmde Severus hjärta, han hade aldrig hört någon ta hans sida förut på det sättet. Hon vände sig plötsligt om och gick mot Severus. Hon viskade "kom" och drog med sig honom till slottet. De gick snabbt in genom porten och nerför trappan till fängelsehålorna.

De var snart inne i Slytherins sällskapsrum och satte sig ner i en stor soffa. Cannel suckade tungt "Ja, så var man väl singel igen" Sa hon och såg lite deppigt på honom. "Fast jag stod bara inte ut med honom och han behandlade dig så sjukt illa" Sa hon med ett litet vänligt leende. "Som de säger. Vänner kommer som sagt före pojkvänner" Sa Cannel och tog Severus hand i sin. Severus satte bara stilla och tyst, han hade förstört sin chans med Lily och det gjorde ont. Severus kände Cannels värmande hand i sin och försökte trösta honom.

"Om du verkligen älskar henne och hon gillar dig så borde det där inte sätta ett stopp för det. Som folk säger. Älskar du någon, släpp henne fri och om hon älskar dig tillbaka så kommer hon tillbaka till dig" Sa Cannel och såg på Severus. Severus såg på Cannel en liten stund och la en arm runt henne, drog sedan till sig Cannel och kysste henne…


	4. Kapitel Tre

**Kapitel Tre**

Känslan av Severus läppar mot hennes var så underbara, en sådan otrolig känsla hade Cannel aldrig känt förut i hela sitt liv. Det var som om hela hennes kropp exploderade och alla runt omkring dem stannade upp. Som om tiden frös till. Som om det bara var Cannel och Severus som fanns där, men dessvärre så tog tiden slut. Severus drog sig ifrån Cannel och satte till sig. Cannel såg på Severus med en djup blick, hon ville inte sluta men steg hördes bakifrån dem.

Lucius Malfoy kom in i sällskapsrummet. Hennes blick mötte Lucius blick och fick samma kalla känsla förut. Bedrägeri, sorg och en viss rädsla. Hon såg honom stå tillsammans med andra män som stod med masker för sina ansikten. De var alla Dödsätare. De människor som har vigt sitt liv att leva i ett evigt mörker tillsammans med deras ledare Lord Voldemort.

Cannel ryste till och såg bort. Hon klarade aldrig av att se honom i ögonen, det var det hon hatade med sin förmåga som sierska. Att kunna se folks dåtid, nutid och framtid genom att bara se dem i ögonen, ibland kunde hon inte kontrollera sin förmåga och kunde dras djupare och djupare in i en annans sinne. Kanske till och med ta den i ens kontroll. "Jag visste det. Att en dag skulle era två hjärtan slå som ett" Sa Lucius med ett hånflin. "Gillar verkligen Sirius det Cannel?" Frågade han lite mera spydigt. Det var ännu en anledning till varför Cannel knappt tålde Lucius, han skulle alltid hoppa på en och jäklas.

Lucius satte sig i fåtöljen mitt emot soffan och slutade inte flina mot Cannel. Ett kallt och ondskefullt flin. Klockan började närma sig middagstid och alla började sakta röra sig uppåt till Stora Salen. Lucius gick snabbt iväg för att berätta för alla andra att Cannel och Severus hade kysst varandra. Severus reste sig upp och vände sig mot Cannel. "Ska vi gå och möta de andra?" Frågade han lite tveksamt, hon såg lite frånvarande ut. Cannel såg upp och nickade kort. "Undra vad alla kommer att prata om när vi kommer in i Stora Salen" Sa hon med en hes röst.

Hon tog Severus hand och de började gå uppför stentrappan till hallen. De ställde sig utanför dubbel dörrarna som ledde in till Stora Salen och Cannel pustade ut. "Då är det dags att möta de andra" Viskade Severus i Cannels öra och kysste henne lätt på kinden. Severus öppnade dörrarna och de gick in.

Allt prat dog ut, några såg chockade, andra upprörda på dem och resten var bara helt enkelt rörda. Vissa hade redan trott från första skoldagen då Cannel och Severus delade kupé att de en dag skulle bli tillsammans. Men ändå verkade det komma som en stor chock.

Sirius satt vid Gryffindorbordet och blängde på Severus även lite på Cannel, fast han förstod henne. *Varför skulle hon vilja vara tillsammans med någon som mig, jag är bara idiotiskt. Helt enkelt* Tänkte Sirius och knöt sina händer. Visst, han hade hört Lucius prata om det så fort han hade tagit sig upp till Stora Salen. Men trott på det, det var en annan galleon. Sirius reste sig häftigt upp och några ryggade bakåt även Cannel gjorde det. Hon som såg Sirius mörka blick borra in sig i Severus, som försökte ignorera honom. Sirius kom snabbt gåendes och tog fram sin trollstav.

"**HUR VÅGAR DU FÖRSÖKA SNO MIN FLICKVÄN SNORFRÄS!**" Röt Sirius åt Severus som inte hann reagera förrän han hade en trollstav mot sin bröstkorg. "Du är så patetisk. Vet du det? Du tror att ingen ser dig om du håller dig nere i fängelsehålan eller när du gömmer dig i Den Förbjudna Skogen. Du tror att du bara kan förhäxa min flickvän i ett försök att sno henne ifrån mig" Sa Sirius hotfullt och tryckte sin trollstav hårdare mot Severus.

"Jag snodde henne inte. Det var du som förlorade henne. Hon valde att gå till en person som faktiskt bryr sig om henne. Som förstår henne, hjälper henne och är där för henne. Något du aldrig var. Du säger att jag är patetiskt, vad är du då? Du går runt och tror att du är så himla cool bara för att kan vissa formler och kanske ser bättre ut än vissa. Men du är bara lika stor medelmåtta som oss andra. Du försöker få oss att tro att du så mycket bättre än oss, du går på någon bara för att har tråkigt medan dina små kompisar står bredvid dig och stöttar dig genom det" Sa Severus och blängde på Sirius. Petade bort hans stav och gick ut ur Stora Salen.

Cannel såg efter Severus och suckade. Hon vände sig mot Sirius, lät en liten tår rinna nerför hennes kind. "Jag är ledsen Sirius, men jag kan inget annat än att hålla med honom. För allt han sa är sant, även om du inte kan se det så är det. Du gav dig på den första du såg när vi började här på Hogwarts, minns du det? Olyckligtvis råkade det bli Severus som du valde, sedan dess har du gjort hans liv till ett levande helvete. Han har mått dåligt ända sedan dess och du har inte gett honom någon chans att ha ett normalt liv. Jag är hans enda vän och det är på grund av alla rykten du och dina vänner har spridit, fast knappt hälften är sant!" Sa Cannel och fler tårar rann nu. "Jag… Jag klarar inte av se dig längre" Sa hon och gick ut ur salen.

[I nästa kapitel så har Cannel och Severus tagit examen från Hogwarts. Både Cannel och Severus har blivit spioner åt Albus och Emmys födelse är nära]


	5. Kapitel Fyra

**Kapitel Fyra**

Alla Dödsätare hade blivit samlade i Lucius Malfoys herrgård i väntat på att deras herre skulle anlända. Folk pratade, skrattade och väntade otåligt. Severus vände sig blick från sin fru Cannels ansikte och lät blicken glida längst Dödsätarna. De som i fanns kvar. Många var för fega för att dyka upp, andra döda och några som satt inne i Azkaban. Severus mötte Lucius blick och nickade. Snart borde Lord Voldemort dyka upp och förklara varför han hade samlat dem så här brådskande. Severus såg på Bellatrix Lestrange som satt och livligt diskuterade med sin gravida syster Narcissa Malfoy som höll sin makes hand.

Severus blick återgick till Cannel och hennes växande mage. De hade väntat sig ett barn länge nu och som det såg ut nu skulle det inte dröja länge nu innan det var dags. Severus kände Cannels hand omfamna hans och kramade den hårt. Dörrarna gled upp tyst bakom dem och in svepte en skrämmande varelse. En högrest man med smala långa fingrar klev in, hans röda kattliknande ögon svepte över rummet och fick alla Dödsätare att rysa. Hans närvaro kunde skrämma slag på de flesta. Lucius reste sig häftigt upp och bugade för Lord Voldemort.

"Herre, trevligt att mötas" Sa han svagt och såg upp på min herre. "Sätt dig ner Lucius" Fräste Voldemort hest åt Lucius som lydde direkt. Ett svepande ljud hördes på golvet och många Dödsätare stelnade, upp på bordet gled en lång orm fram. Nagini gled längst bordet fram till sin herre och strök sitt huvud mot hans utsträckta hand. Voldemort satte sig ner på sin stol och såg med en skarp blick på sina anhängare. "Välkommen Dödsätare" Började han och blinkade kort, kände Naginis strama skinn mot sin hand.

"Ett krig är på väg. Jag vet att många av er har känt på er det och snart är det här. Vi måste förbereda oss, rekrytera många magiska varelser. Cannel, har du sett något nytt?" Frågade Voldemort och vände sig mot Cannel.

Hans blick borrade sig in i hennes ögon som fick henne att rysa till. Så mycket mörker som speglade av sig i dem, skulle få vem som helst att bli galen. Cannel skakade lätt på huvudet, la en beskyddande hand om sin mage och släppte aldrig ögonkontakten med Voldemort. "Nej Sir. Det enda jag har sett, min herre, är att det många kommer att slåss för dig; Jättar, troll, varulvar, svartalver och magiker som alla kommer att kämpa för dig. Längre fram kan jag dessvärre inte se, hur mycket jag än försöker. Det är fortfarande oklart för det kan ändras så snabbt" Sa Cannel och svalde hårt.

Voldemort såg på Cannel och sedan på hennes mage. Det stack till i magen på Cannel som vart livrädd. *Bara han inte gör något med barnet* Tänkte Cannel livrädd. Voldemort försvann snabbt lika snabbt som en kall höstvind. Cannel huttrade till när hon klev ut genom portarna till Malfoys stora herrgård. Hon hade just gjort en väldigt idiotisk sak, hon hade just ljugit för en av de mäktigaste trollkarlarna i deras tid. Cannel hade sett längre fram i tiden och sett hur det lilla barnet Harry Potter skulle förinta Lord Voldemort.

*Han vet att jag ljög* Tänkte Cannel och vände sig om mot Severus som stängde just portarna efter sig. *Han kommer att döda mig för mitt förräderi, men inte om jag får ett finger med i spelet* Tänkte Cannel och transformerade sig därifrån. Severus och Cannel dök fram i deras hus i Spinnargränden. Severus gick upp och la sig medan Cannel satte sig i sin fåtölj och tänkte igenom hennes beslut. Hon reste sig upp och hämtade en fjäderpenna och en pergamentrulle och hon började sedan skriva;

_**Käre Severus Snape. **_

_**Du ska veta att jag alltid kommer att älska dig men jag gjorde en hemsk sak. Jag ljög, jag ljög för Lord Voldemort och jag tror han vet det. Så ikväll flyr jag. Jag flyr upp till bergen för att föda vår dotter och sen ska jag försöka lämna landet innan han hittar mig. Jag önskar verkligen att det fanns en annan utväg, men det gör det dessvärre inte. Din för alltid. Cannel McGartney.**_

Cannel smög upp till sängkammaren och la den på sängbordet vid Severus. Hon såg på honom, kände tårarna rinna och kysste honom på kinden. "Jag älskar dig" Viskade hon till Severus och började smyga ut ur rummet. Hon stängde dörren på glänt och smög tyst nerför trätrappan till hallen. Hon svepte sin mantel omkring sig och såg sig en sista gång runt i huset. Cannel klev ut ur huset och stängde dörren tyst. Regnet piskade mot marken och det gick några minuter tills Cannel var dygn blöt från topp till tå. Hon rörde sig snabbt och tyst genom byn och tog sig ut ur den.

Därifrån transformerade hon sig upp till bergen där hon fann en perfekt grotta att gömma sig i. Den tysta natten fylldes av Cannel skrik men efter några timmar tystnade skriken. Cannel svepte sin dotter i en filt hon hade hittat i grottan och höll henne tätt intill sig. "Jag lovar att så länge jag lever skall du, Emmy Cannel Snape, aldrig behöva växa nära mörkret. Vi lämnar landet i natt och tar oss över till Amerika. Där ska vi starta ett nytt liv, ett bättre liv. Om bara din fader kunde vara här och begynna detta" Viskade Cannel och kysste sin dotters panna.


	6. Kapitel Fem

**Kapitel Fem**

Cannel ryckte till när hon hörde en smäll längre in i grottan. Lucius klev fram ur mörkret och såg oroligt på Cannel. "Cannel. Tack gode gud att jag fann dig i tid" Sa han och föll ner på knä bredvid henne. "Du skulle inte ha ljugit för honom, han är ute efter dig. Han har åkt till ditt hus nu och ska fråga ut Severus vart du är" Sa Lucius och såg på Emmy. "Hon är verkligen ett vackert barn" Sa han sedan och strök bort några hårstrån från Cannels ansikte. "Lika vacker som sin moder" Sa han och suckade tungt.

"Cannel. Jag lovar att hålla ett vakande öga på henne, men du vet lika mycket som jag att du inte kommer att klara natten. Han kommer att hitta dig och då är det kört" Sa Lucius. "Jag tar henne tillbaka till Severus och hjälper honom att uppfostra henne" Sa Lucius och strök Emmys kind. Den lilla flickan kramade Lucius finger med sin lilla hand. Cannel lät tårarna att rinna och nickade. "Här, skydda henne med ditt liv och snälla. Försök att få hit Severus så fort du kan innan det är för sent" Viskade Cannel och lät Lucius ta Emmy.

Lucius försvann med Emmy i en hög smäll och Cannel kröp ihop till en liten boll på marken tills mörkret låg så tätt att man inte kunde urskilja något i det. Cannel hörde steg komma närmare i grottan och tände sitt trollspö. Lord Voldemorts ilskna ansikte dök upp i skenet av trollspöet och fick Cannel att rygga bakåt. "Lumos Maxima" Viskade Cannel och skenet på hennes trollspö vart starkare. Cannel reste sig upp och backade in i grottväggen. Voldemort drog fram sin trollstav och höll den mot hennes hjärta.

"Dumma lilla Cannel. Du vet att man inte ljuger eller försöker fly från Lord Voldemort. Det är det sista man gör i detta liv i alla fall" Väste Voldemort med sin hesa röst. Cannel kände hans varma andedräkt mot sin hals. "Synd. För jag gillade verkligen dig Cannel. Du är verkligen en vacker kvinna och varför du valde Snape förstår jag inte men det finns mycket jag inte förstår. Som varför du ljög för mig, när du vet jag kunde se att du ljög" Viskade han i Cannels öra. Cannel ryste till och svalde hårt.

Voldemort backade ifrån Cannel och höll sin trollstav mot hennes hals. "Jag är ledsen Cannel, men jag kan inte låta dig leva för att du förrådde mig. Crucio" Sa Voldemort och viftade med trollstaven. Den stråle som flög från stavens ände och träffade Cannel i halsen som fick henne att skrika högt. Voldemort torterade Cannel tills hon knappt kunde andas vanligt och vände sig om och försvann i ett endaste svep. Cannel låg stilla kvar på marken och det fanns inga tecken på liv kvar i henne.

En duns och Severus dök upp i grottan, han vart alldeles kall i hela kroppen när han såg Cannels livlösa kropp. "Cannel! Älskling!" Skrek han och kastade sig ner bredvid Cannel. Severus tog Cannels kropp i sin famn och strök bort hennes hår ur ansiktet. Han kysste hennes kalla läppar och kände att hon andades. Svagt. Visst, men hon andades i alla fall! "Cannel! Hallå Cannel! Älskling, vakna. Snälla vakna!" Vädjade Severus och höll henne tätt emot sin kropp. Cannel blinkade till och såg på Severus.

"S..Severus. Älskling, jag vill att du gör en sak för mig" Viskade Cannel och det verkade ta nästan all hennes kraft. "Vad som helst Cannel" Sa Severus och höll Cannels hand i sin. "Jag vill att du skyddar Emmy från mörkret, jag litar inte på Lucius ska skydda henne väl och Severus. Jag älskar dig så mycket" Sa Cannel och man kunde se livet lämna hennes kropp tills hon började bli alldeles kall. Severus återvände till sitt hus och det kändes kallare än någonsin. Han gick med tunga steg uppför trappan och ställde sig vid dörren till Emmys sängkammare.

Emmys lilla sköra kropp andades lugnt i sin lilla spjälsäng i hörnet. Regnet hade slutat och låtit solen stiga upp, strålarna letade sig in genom Emmys fönster och sken över henne. Severus lät en tår att rinna och stängde dörren tyst. "Cannel. Jag lovar dig att ta hand om vår dotter, hon ska aldrig behöva känna sig så ensam och rädd att hon söker sig till Den Mörka Sidan" Viskade Severus och bet sig i underläppen, andades djupt och gick nerför trappan. Han klev in i vardagsrummet och sjönk ner i soffan, blundade och kände Cannels underbara parfym.

"Varför var du tvungen att lämna mig nu" Viskade han och somnade. Åren gick, Emmy växte upp och det gick ingen dag utan att Severus tänkte på Cannel. Varje gång Severus såg på sin dotters glada ansikte såg han Cannel skina ner mot honom. Dagarna flög förbi och snart hade Emmy fyllt sju år och hennes magiska krafter visade sig, det visade sig att Emmy hade ärvt Cannels förmåga som sierska. Severus strök bort håret ur sin dotters vackra ansikte och kramade henne.

"Jag är så stolt och jag vet att din mor skulle ha varit lika stolt. Du kommer att bli en av de starkaste häxorna i vår tid" Viskade han i sin dotters öra innan han lämnade hennes hos sin gudfader Lucius Malfoy för att åka iväg till sitt jobb som lärare på Hogwarts Skolan För Häxkonster Och Trolldom. "Jag kommer snart tillbaka" Sa Severus och släppte sin dotters lilla hand. Varje gång Severus lämnade Emmy kvar hos Lucius grät hon hela natten, för att hon inte gillade tanken på att bli lämnad. Speciellt inte av den personen hon håller av mest.


	7. Kapitel Sex

**Kapitel Sex**

Severus kunde aldrig förstå hur snabbt tiden hade gått, det kändes som om det var igår han hade hållit Cannels kropp i sin famn och lovat att skydda Emmy. Nu hade Emmy fyllt hela elva år och snart skulle säkert brevet från Hogwarts komma och då skulle hon iväg och lära sig trollkonster. Allt kändes overkligt, på något sätt. Det var en känsla Severus inte kunde sätta fingret på vad det var han kände varje gång han såg på sin dotter.

Severus stod vid dörröppningen till sin dotters rum, såg henne sova lugnt och drömde sig kanske bort till en värld där Cannel fortfarande levde. Det Severus inte visste var att Emmy inte hade haft en lugn dröm på flera år. Lord Voldemort hade hemsökt Emmy i hennes drömmar och försökte få henne att gå över till Den Mörka Sidan. Emmy kramade sitt täcke och försökte skaka bort Voldemorts ansikte ur sitt huvud.

Severus stängde dörren till sovrummet och gick ner för att ordna frukosten. Det var en underbar morgon i mitten juli, solen gled upp mot skyn och färgade himmelen ljus rosa. Samtidigt som Severus stängde sovrumsdörren kastades Emmy in genom en gammal trädörr in till ett mörkt, trångt rum med inga fönster. Dörren smälldes igen bakom Emmys rygg och fick henne att hoppa till.

Det fanns bara ett slitet träbord, en trästol och ett ljus som stod på bordet. Ljuset tändes plötsligt och visade en tjej som satt på stolen med huvudet framåt lutat. Emmy såg att hennes armar och ben var fast kedjade i stolen. Tjejen tittade upp på Emmy som fick kämpa för att inte skrika. Tjejens ansikte var fyllt med sår och ärr, hennes svartmålade ögonlock hade runnit och tjejen blödde ur munnen.

"Detta är vad som händer om man väljer att motstå mig. Det finns inget som heter de goda eller de onda sidorna. Utan bara makt, och de som är för svaga för att hantera makt" Viskade en hes röst i Emmys öra. Rösten var skrämmande men ändå på något sätt fängslande, hypnotiserande.

"Jag vet att du inte vill sluta som den där flickan. Därför ger jag dig detta erbjudande Emmy Snape. Åk till din gudfader Lucius Malfoy och ta hjälp av honom. Han kommer att veta vad som behövs, men om du inte tar erbjudandet kan det bli väldigt obehagligt för både du och din far" Viskade rösten och allt försvann.

Emmy ryckte till och vaknade, hon blinkade några gånger men såg sig omkring i sovrummet. Hon flåsade och kände svetten som klibbade fast hennes tröja på ryggen. Emmy slängde bort täcket och reste sig upp, drog på sig ett par svarta jeans och ett svart linne. Hon drog en borste genom sitt korpsvarta hår och pustade ut. Hon var i säkerhet i sin fars hus, än så länge.

Emmy gick ner till köket och såg på sin far som läste The Daily Prophet medan han drack sitt morgonkaffe. Hon hällde upp ett glas pumpa juice och satte sig vid stolen framför sin far. Det svischande ljudet av vingar hördes utanför och en tornuggla dök upp i köket. Ugglan landade ner på köksbordet och släppte ett tjockt kuvert av pergamentpapper och adressen var skriven i smaragdgrönt bläck. Det var adresserat till Emmy själv och hon log smått.

"Är det jag tror det är?" Frågade Severus och vek ihop tidningen med ett stolt leende. Emmy ställde ner glaset och tog upp kuvertet, fingrade lite på baksidan och några brev gled ut. Emmy tog upp det första brev.

**Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom**

**Rektor: Albus Dumbledore**

**[Innehavare av Merlin-Orden av Första Graden, Storhäxmästare, Överstetrollkarl, Högste Storpamp i Häxmästarnas Internationella Samfund]**

**Käre Miss Snape,**

**Vi har nöjet meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs.**

**Terminen börjar den 1 september. Vi förväntar oss er uggla senast den 31 juli.**

**Er tillgivna**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Biträdande rektor.**

Emmy kunde inte tro det, hon läste brevet flera gånger och log större mot sin far. "Jag ska få börja där! Äntligen!" Sa hon glatt och gav brevet till Severus. Hon hade längtat efter att få se skolan där hennes far arbetar och äntligen skulle hon inte behöva sitta och vänta på sin far i ett års tid igen.

Severus läste igenom brevet och kollade igenom inköpslistan med böcker och kläder. "Det är nog dags att vi tar en tur till Diagongränden" Sa han, vek ihop brevet och la den på bordet. Emmy log och drack upp sin juice, gick sedan och drog på sig sin mantel. Severus la inköpslistan innanför sin mantel och gick in i vardagsrummet där de hade en stor öppenspis.

Severus tog ner en liten kruka och räckte den till Emmy. "När du kommer till Läckande Kitteln så väntar du på mig, förstår du? Spring inte iväg" Sa Severus och såg på när Emmy gick in i öppna spisen. Hon ställde sig redo, släppte pulvret och skrek "DIAGONGRÄNDEN!" och försvann sedan iväg. Emmy kisade med ögonen och såg en massa olika öppna spisar, men landade på knäna mot Läckande Kittelns trägolv.

Emmy reste sig upp, dammade bort lite sot från manteln och såg på när hennes far dök upp i öppna spisen, klev ut och började gå mot bakgården. Emmy följde glatt efter och såg på när hennes far öppnade portalen till Diagongränden. Var det någonstans Emmy älskade att vara i så var det Diagongränden, all magi och varelser som fanns där.

Emmy och Severus gick längst vägen som gick längst hela Diagongränden. Först gick de och hämtade mera pengar från Gringrotts, sedan gick de först till Madam Malkins Klädnader För Alla Tillfällen för att få Emmys klädnad uppsytt. Efteråt gick de till Ollivander för att köpa Emmys stav; Bokträ med drakhjärtesträng inuti. Nio tum. Behaglig och smidig. De köpte allt Emmy behövde och återvände till deras hus.

Severus skickade iväg ugglan om att Emmy skulle infinna sig på Hogwartsexpressen den 1 september. Emmy låg och läste i Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar, hon älskade trolldryckskonsten nästan lika mycket som hennes far. Det var något med att kunna blanda till olika drycker som kan till med korka igen döden som fascinerade henne.


	8. Kapitel Sju

**Kapitel Sju**

Den sista månaden i huset gjorde Emmy alldeles rastlös, hon var nervös och spänd på samma gång för snart skulle hon få börja på Hogwarts. Hennes far hade berättat många olika historier om den byggnaden och alla elever som har gått där. Severus berättade även för Emmy hur det hade själv att gå på skolan, hur det hade varit när han träffade Cannel och hur det ibland kunde bli jobbigt med allt pluggande, fast han lämnade ute en sak. De gånger då James och Sirius hade mobbat honom som han hade försökt att glömma nu i flera år.

Emmy hade läst ut alla sina skolböcker och kunde nästan alla utantill, hon ville verkligen visa sig duktig och göra sin far stolt, men rösten jagade henne ännu. Emmy svalde och la ifrån sig sin förvandlingskonstbok. Rösten hade börjat komma nästan varje dag och försökte få Emmy att välja sida.

Dagarna hade nu flugit förbi och imorgon skulle Emmy till Hogwarts för allra första gången. Severus hade varit tvungen att åka iväg till skolan en vecka före eleverna men hade lämnat Emmy hos sin bästa kompis Draco Malfoy, sin gudfaders son som var lika gammal som Emmy. Emmy satt i matsalen och fikade när Narcissa, Dracos mamma, kom in och satte sig bredvid dem.

"Imorgon gäller det. Första dagen, hur känns det?" Frågade hon med ett litet leende och la en beskyddande hand på sin sons axel. Det syntes i Narcissas ögon hur mycket hon ville ha bort Emmy ur sin dyrbara sons liv.

Draco skakade bort sin mammas hand och såg på Emmy. Han hade länge varit kär i henne, men hade aldrig vetat vilka ord han borde säga för att få ut det han kände. Om hans mor ändå visste hur han kände om Emmy, hon skulle bryta ihop.

"Det kommer säkert att bli väldigt roligt, i alla fall hoppas jag på det" Sa Emmy och log ett stelt vänligt leende. De gick till sängs vid elva och medan Draco, Lucius och Narcissa låg och sov satt Emmy uppe vid sitt sovrumsfönster.

Fullmånen lyste in i Emmys sovrum medan hon satt med sitt silver halsband som hon hade fått av sin mor, som hade fått den av sin gammelmormor. Det var en medaljong, och inuti hade Severus satt en bild på henne och Severus när de gifte sig och en bild på Cannel. De vinkade glatt och var lyckliga.

Emmy torkade bort sina tårar som rann nerför hennes kind och höll medaljongen mot sin bröstkorg, nära hennes hjärta. "Om du ändå kunde vara här nu mamma" Viskade Emmy och svalde hårt. Dörren gled upp till Emmys sovrum och Lucius smög in, satte sig vid fönsterbrädan bredvid Emmy.

"Hur är det gumman?" Viskade han och tog fram en näsduk från sängbordet och räckte fram till henne. "Jag förstår ifall du saknar henne, jag saknar henne också. Hon var en väldigt speciell människa" Sa han och la en arm runt Emmy som lät tårarna komma och grät ut mot hans axel. "Såja gumman, ta och lägg dig nu. Du behöver sömn tills imorgon, för det kommer att bli en väldigt stressig och galen dag" Sa Lucius och lyfte upp Emmys trötta kropp.

Han la ner Emmy under täcket och stoppade om henne. "Sov gott" Sa Lucius och stängde dörren. Emmy föll ner i sömnlös dröm och kände hur någon försökte skaka henne till medvetandet igen, hon öppnade sina ögon och såg upp i Dracos underbara gråa ögon som tittade ner på henne. "Dags att vakna sömntuta" Sa han med ett leende och strök bort några svarta hårstrån ur ansiktet på henne. De satt så i kanske fem eller tio minuter och bara tittade på varandra tills Narcissa klev in i rummet. "Draco! Emmy! Vad håller ni på med? Ni har inte tid att leka med varandra, packa!" Sa Narcissa och drog med sig Draco ut ur rummet. Emmy flinade och kände sig helt pirrigt i hela kroppen och reste sig upp ur sängen. Drog på sig en svart kjol, svart linne och en grå jacka.

Hon satte upp håret i en hästsvans och började packa ner allting, hon såg sig omkring i sovrummet en sista gång innan Emmy gick ner till hallen med sin koffert. Emmy klev in i matsalen där det hade dukat fram en stor frukost som Malfoy familjen redan höll på att äta av.

Lucius log vänligt åt henne och räckte henne en rostad macka, "Sov du gott i natt, Emmy?" Frågade han och svepte lite svart kaffe. "Ja, det gjorde jag" Svarade Emmy medan hon smorde på lite marmelad på sitt bröd.

Draco såg på Emmy med lysande ögon och tittade inte bort förrän hans mamma blängde åt honom surt. *Hon kommer aldrig att förstå mina känslor* Tänkte Draco när han följde med sin mor och far ut till deras bil medan han såg på Emmy. Resan till King Cross Tågstation tog ungefär en halvtimme och när de kom fram hade de ungefär tjugo minuter på sig att ta sig igenom spärren till perrongen 9 ¾ .

Lucius hämtade två bagagevagnar och de lastade på dem, nu hade de bara tio minuter på sig. Draco och Emmy plöjde sig genom folkhavet av mugglare till biljettspärren mellan perrong 9 och perrong 10. "Okej, tricket är att springa rakt fram till spärren. Förstår du? Bra. Börja spring du, så kommer jag efter" Sa Draco och knuffade fram Emmy en bit, som nervöst började springa.

Hon såg spärren komma närmare men slutade inte springa, hon blundade och väntade bara på att smälla in i murväggen men det hände aldrig. När hon öppnade ögonen igen så såg hon ett rött tåg, med en röd skylt som det stod Hogwartsexpressen, som stod och väntade på dem.

Emmys ansikte brast ut i ett leende och vände sig om och såg Draco med sina föräldrar komma springande genom spärren. Draco och Emmy hittade en egen kupé och lastade in sina koffertar där, gick sedan ut på perrongen för att säga hej då till Lucius och Narcissa. "Sköt er snyggt nu så ses vi kanske till jul" Sa Narcissa och försökte krama om Draco som drog sig ur hennes grepp. En vissla tjöt och Draco och Emmy klev på tåget, såg hur det började röra på sig och hur paret Malfoy försvann. Nu bar det av till deras första år på Hogwarts Skolan För Häxkonster Och Trolldom.


	9. Kapitel Åtta

**Kapitel Åtta**

Draco och Emmy återvände till deras kupé, Draco satte sig ner på en av bänkarna och Emmy stängde dörren till deras kupé. Hus och landskap flög förbi deras fönster allteftersom tåget ökade i fart. Flera olika elever gick förbi deras dörr, tittade in och fortsatte vidare. Tills två killar klev in i kupén. Ena var lång och tjock med ett tjockt huvud, den andre var kort, tjock och långa armar. Båda påminde starkt om två gorillor. De brummade något om att de hette Goyle och Crabbe, de undrade tydligen ifall de fick sitta i vår kupé. Draco såg på Emmy en kort sekund, han hade hoppats på att de skulle få vara ifred men nickade ändå svagt. Killarna stack iväg för att hämta sina grejor medan Draco hoppade över till Emmys säte.

Goyle och Crabbe återvände och satte sig ner vid mittemot dem. De studerade Draco och Emmy med noggranna blickar. "Vilka är ni då?" Brummade Crabbe fram och satte armarna i kors. "Jag är Draco Malfoy och det här är Emmy Snape" Sa Draco och såg på dem med en intensiv blick i ett litet försök att säga; Hon är min. De verkade inte förstå den blicken, men vem har sagt något om att de var smarta. Goyle lutade sig fram mot bordet som skiljde dem åt, "Snape? Heter inte en av lärarna på Hogwarts det? S..Snape….Severus Snape tror jag att han heter" Sa Goyle fundersamt. Emmy nickade kort och såg på Draco.

Klockan tickade vidare och vid tolvslaget hördes ett skramlande ljud utifrån korridoren. En kort, tjock gammal häxa drog fram en vagn med de allra mesta godsakerna. "Vad får det lov att vara?" Frågade hon med ett muntert leende. Emmy gled förbi Draco och gick fram till vagnen, drog upp sin påse med pengar. Hon såg sig om på Draco "Vill du ha något?" Frågade hon med ett sött leende. Draco reste sig upp och gick fram till henne, la en arm runt hennes axlar och studerade vagnen.

Det fanns de allra mesta godisar här, allt från Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker, Droobles Bästa Bubbelgum, Chokladgrodor, Pumpapastejer, Kittelkakor, Lakritsstavar och mycket mera. Draco drog åt sig lite lakritsstavar, chokladgrodor, kittelkakor, pumpapastejer och lite Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker. "Jag kan betala för det här så kan du betala för drickat" Sa Draco och blinkade åt Emmy, som drog fram en plånbok och betalade häxan. Emmy gav henne några siklar för en stor kanna pumpa juice och två glas.

Emmy satte sig ner bredvid Draco och de delade på en lakritsstav. "Skål, för ett förhoppningsvis bra skolår" Sa Draco och lyfte sitt glas och skålade med Emmy. De bjöd även Crabbe och Goyle på några pumpapastejer som nästan svalde det på en tugga. Emmy såg på sin klocka på armen och undrade lite när de skulle vara framme. Draco drog fram dagens The Daily Prophet han hade tagit med sig imorse och satte och bläddrade i den. Emmy öppnade en chokladgroda och kollade snabbt vad hon hade fått för kort. Agrippa. "Draco, du saknade väl Agrippa? Du kan få den" Sa hon och gav han den som gladligen tog emot den. Klockan tickade sig framåt, tåget rörde sig framåt och solen var på väg att gå ner. Snart så sprack himmelen upp och visade stjärnor.

Efter en timme så kände sig alla de fyra sig rastlösa, så de reste sig upp och gick genom tåget ifall de skulle tänkas stöta på någon intressant person. Det gick ett ryckte om att självaste Harry Potter skulle åka i tåget också. De gick förbi flera olika kupéer och såg inte någon endaste pojke som kunde tänkas likna Harry Potter. Till sist kom de till den sista kupén på tåget och därinne satt en rödhårig, fräknig kille mittemot en svarthårig, smal kille. "Undra ifall…" Mumlade Draco och drog upp dörren, pojkarna i kupén såg upp och mötte Dracos gråa blick. "Är det sant?" sa han "Alla i tåget säger att Harry Potter sitter i den här kupén. Det är alltså du?" Frågade Draco och såg på den svarthårige killen som nickade.

"Det här är Emmy, Crabbe och Goyle" Sa Draco och såg på Harry och hans rödhårige vän. "Jag heter Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Sa han och såg surt på den rödhårige killen som försökte dölja sitt fniss. "Det är inte svårt att se vem du är i alla fall. Pappa talade om för mig att alla Weasley har rött hår, fräknar och fler barn än de har råd med" Sa Draco och flinade när han såg hur Ron vart alltmera röd i ansiktet. Draco vände sig till Harry och förklarade för honom om att han snart lär upptäcka att vissa trollkarlsfamiljer är bättre än andra och att han inte borde välja vänner av fel sort, men Harry vägrade skaka Dracos hand och sa att han kunde se själv vilka som är av fel sort. Draco hotade Harry att om han inte började bli mer försiktig och är lite mera hövligare kommer han att sluta som sina föräldrar som inte heller visste vilka de borde ha umgåtts med. Harry och Ron reste sig upp och var beredda på att slåss. Emmy drog fram sitt trollspö "Jag är inte rädd att använda den" Viskade hon och såg på Rons rädda min.

Goyle försökte just att ta en chokladgroda när en råtta bet honom i fingret, som Emmy inte kunde motstå att finna roligt. Goyle började ge ifrån sig ett fruktansvärt tjut och sprang därifrån med Crabbe bakom sig. Draco och Emmy hörde steg komma närmare och smet ut igen. De stötte till en brunhårig tjej med stora framtänder i korridoren tills de kom tillbaka tills sin egna. Folk pratade om att de snart skulle vara framme vid Hogwarts och att man borde börja byta om till sina klädnader. Emmy tog sina grejor och gick till en av toaletterna som fanns på tåget och bytte om. När hon kom tillbaka stoppade hon snabbt ner det i sin koffert och såg upp på Draco. En röst ekade genom tåget: "Vi kommer fram till Hogwarts om fem minuter. Vill ni vara så vänliga att lämna ert bagage på tåget, det transporteras för sig till skolan". Draco hjälpte Emmy upp och hamnade väldigt nära varandra, så nära varandra att Dracos andedräkt träffade Emmys kind. Crabbe busvisslade svagt och fick en mörkblick av Draco. Emmy rätade till sin svarta klädnad och gick ut tillsammans med de andra grabbarna.


	10. Kapitel Nio

**Kapitel Nio**

Elever trängdes, puttade och försökte att ta sig ut ur tåget så snabbt som möjligt. Emmy sökte hela tiden efter Dracos ansikte och när han tog hennes hand kunde hon känna hur det började pirra inuti henne. Medan de knuffade sin väg ut ur tåget och ner på perrongen, kände hon den kyliga kvälls luften kyla ner henne. En dov mans röst hördes en bit i mörkret, en lykta dök upp och lyste upp en stor vuxen man som var minst dubbelt så långt som en vanlig man.

"Förstaårselever hitåt! Kom me här, följ efter mej – några fler förstaåringar? Se opp var ni går nu! Förstaårseleverna följer efter mig!" Ropade Hagrid åt eleverna som några drogs mot honom. De snavade, snubblade och försökte hålla takten med Hagrid som klev ett steg när eleverna fick springa. Hagrid ledde dem nerför en brant, smal stig som var lagt under ett tätt mörker. "Ni får strax se er första skymt av Hogwarts" Ropade Hagrid över axeln, "Bara runt hörnet här".

Man kunde allvarligt höra hur nästan alla stönade vid synen av slottet som hade uppenbarats framför dem. Stigen hade lett till kanten av en väldigt svart sjö. På toppen av en hög klippa på andra sidan, med fönster som gnistrade mot den stjärnbeströdda himlen, reste sig ett väldigt slott med många tinnar och torn. Hagrid höll upp sin lykta och lyste upp en flotta av små båtar som väntade på dem, Hagrid som tog upp en hel båt för sig själv sa åt dem att inte vara flera än fyra i varje båt.

Emmy, Draco, Crabbe och Goyle tog snabbt till sig en egen båt och såg på slottet med stora ögon. Draco och Emmy hade ännu inte släppt händerna, utan kramade den andres hand och försökte att inte rodna när de såg på den andre. Emmy såg upp på slottet och pustade ut, skolan var verkligen vacker och mystisk. Hon längtade verkligen efter att få upptäcka alla dess olika gångar och korridorer. Alla båtarna satte sig plötsligt i rörelse samtidigt och gled sakta över sjön som var slät som glas. Ingen sa någonting utan bara stirrade på slottet som väntade på att de skulle anlända.

De närmade sig alltmera en klippa som där slottet stod på. "Ner me huvet!" vrålade Hagrid åt eleverna som alla böjde på sina huvuden som och de små båtarna förde dem genom en ridå av järnek som dolde en bred öppning i klipp ytan. Båtarna gled fram genom en mörk tunnel, som verkade föra dem rakt under slottet, tills de kom fram till en sorts underjordisk hamn, där de fick kravla sig upp ur båtarna till klipporna. De klättrade sedan uppför en gång i klippan efter Hagrids lykta som och kom fram till en slätt, fuktigt gräs alldeles i skuggan av slottet. De gick uppför en stentrappa och samlade sig runt den enorma porten av ek. Hagrid knackade tre gånger på slottsporten med sin jättelika näve och väntade.

En kvinna öppnade porten nästan direkt och visade sig för eleverna. En lång, svarthårig häxa i en smaragdgrön klädnad och Emmy fick en känsla av det här måste vara, enligt hennes pappas beskrivning; Minerva McGonagall, biträdande rektor, hon som skickade brevet, lärare i förvandlingskonst och mycket sträng kvinna. McGonagall sköt upp porten och visade den stora entréhallen och visade att de skulle följa efter. De gick förbi en dörröppning till vänster varifrån man kunde höra skratt och surret från hundratals olika röster, men McGonagall förde in dem till ett litet trångt rum intill hallen. Eleverna fick stå närmare varandra än de kanske hade velat och såg sig nyfiket omkring i rummet.

"Välkomna till Hogwarts" sade professor McGonagall. "Banketten inför terminsstarten börjar snart, men innan det ni intar era platser i Stora Salen, ska ni sorteras in i era elevhem. Sorteringen är en mycket viktig ceremoni, därför att så länge ni är på skolan kommer ert elevhem att bli ungefär som en familj. Ni kommer att ha lektioner tillsammans med de övriga i ert hem, sova i hemmets sovsal och tillbringa er lediga tid i hemmets sällskapsrum. De fyra elevhemmen heter Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Varje hem har sin egen förnämliga historia och vart och ett av dem har frambringat berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Under er tid som elever här på Hogwarts kommer era framgångar att vinna poäng åt ert elevhem, medan däremot alla era brott mot reglerna får det att förlora poäng. I slutet av året belönas det hem som har flest poäng med elevhemspokalen – en stor ära. Jag hoppas att ni var och en ska bli till heder för det hem ni tillhör, vilket det än blir. Sorteringsceremonin äger rum om ett par minuter inför alla övriga på skolan. Jag föreslår att ni allesammans snyggar till er så mycket ni kan medan ni väntar" Sa Professor McGonagall och vände sig om. "Jag kommer tillbaka när vi är färdiga att ta emot er" sa hon innan hon försvann ut genom dörren.

Nästan alla började räta ut sitt hår, fixa till sina klädnader och funderade mycket på vad som kunde vara för något de måste göra för ceremoni. En stund senare kom En tjej skrek plötsligt till och alla tittade upp mot taket där två spöken svävade in i rummet, de verkade vara inne i en stor diskussion Professor McGonagall in i rummet och sa åt dem att ställa sig på ett långt led. Professor McGonagall öppnade portarna till Stora Salen och visade dem alla eleverna på skolan som stirrade på dem med intensiva blickar. Tusen och åter tusen levande ljus svävade ovanför fyra långa bord där resten av skolans elever satt. Borden hade blivit dukade med glänsande guldtallrikar och guldbägare. Längst fram i salen stod ett långt bord där lärarna satt. Professor McGonagall ledde fram förstaårseleverna dit, så att de kom att stanna på ett led öga mot öga med de andra eleverna och med lärarna bakom sig.

Professor McGonagall kom tyst fram och placerade en fyrbent pall framför förstaårseleverna. Ovanpå pallen ställde hon en spetsig trollkarlshatt. Alla stirrade på hatten, under ett par ögonblick rådde det fullständig tystnad, sedan ryckte hatten till. En reva nära brättet öppnades på vid gavel som en mun och började sjunga.


	11. Kapitel Tio

**Kapitel Tio**

Hattens röst fyllde hela Stora Salen och den berättade om att den kanske inte är vacker men att ingen kan finna en smartare hatt än han själv för han är Hogwartshatten Som Sorterar. Hatten sjöng om de fyra olika elevhemmen; om folk som har djärvhet, kraft och tapperhet passar bäst i Gryffindor, de som är trogna och lojala hör hemma i Hufflepuff, eleverna som är lärda och kvicktänkta har en plats i Ravenclaw eller de sluga rävarna som använder alla knep för att nå sin topp passar nog bäst i Slytherin.

När hatten slutade sjunga bröt hela salen ut i ett stort kaos. Folk visslade och applåderade. Professor McGonagall rullade ut en pergamentrulle, "När jag ropar upp ert namn kommer ni fram och sätter ni er på pallen och jag sätter hatten på ert huvud" Ropade hon och kollade igenom listan. "Hanna Abbot!" Ropade hon och en flicka med blonda råttsvansar sprang upp och satte sig på pallen. McGonagall satte hatten på hennes huvud och kort därefter ropade hatten ut "HUFFLEPUFF!" och Hufflepuffarna vid bordet till höger jublade och klappade händer då Hanna anslöt sig hos dem. McGonagall ropade upp en massa namn och flera barn gick fram och blev sorterade. Tills Harry Potters namn ropades upp. Alla vart knäpp tysta och väntade spänt på vad hatten skulle säga. Efter en stund så ropade hatten ut GRYFFINDOR! Och bordet längst bort till vänster bröt ut i vilda hejarop. Några ropade om att vi fick Potter och skuttade omkring.

"Snälla, de kan inte mena det där" Stönade Emmy och såg på Draco som flinade, han hade blivit sorterad till Slytherin och vinkade till henne från Slytherinbordet. "Emmy Snape" Ropade Professor McGonagall och såg på Severus som log stolt. Emmy klev fram till pallen och satte sig. McGonagall lyfte upp hatten och när hatten knappt var femton centimeter från hennes huvud ropade den ut högt "SLYTHERIN!". Emmy log glatt och gick ner mot Slytherinbordet som applåderade stort medan hon satte sig ner bredvid Draco som kramade om henne.

"Det här kommer att bli så roligt!" Sa Emmy och såg på Draco som nickade. Till slut var alla förstaårselever sorterade och Albus Dumbledore reste sig upp, han log mot alla eleverna och slog brett ut med armarna. "Välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts! Innan vi börjar vår festmåltid, skulle jag vilja säga ett par ord och så här lyder de: Dumbom! Lipsill! Stolle! Tokskalle! Tack ska ni ha!" Sa han och satte sig ner igen. Alla eleverna klappade händerna och jublade. De tomma serveringsfaten framför alla hade blivit fyllda med olika rätter och fick verkligen ens mun att vattnas. Efter att ha ätit sig propp mätta dök en massa olika efterrätter upp och alla började äta på nytt. Draco kände en kall känsla krypa genom honom och märkte att Slytherins elevhems spöke – Blodiga Baronen, hade sagt sig ner bredvid honom. Draco bet sig i underläppen och såg på Emmy. *Om jag ändå bara kunde sträcka mig fram och kyssa hennes läppar!* Tänkte Draco ledsamt och tuggade i sig en seg lammkotlett bit.

Efter att alla var mätta och belåtna reste sig Professor Dumbledore. "Bara ett par ord till nu när vi alla fått näring och blivit vattnade. Jag har några saker att meddela er inför terminsstarten. Nybörjarna bör lägga märke till att skogen på området är förbjuden mark för alla elever och det skulle inte skada några av våra äldre elever att också komma ihåg det" Sa han och tittade lite extra på tvillingarna Weasley. "Nu är det dags för sängen. Kila i väg med er nu!" Ropade han och väntade på att salen skulle tömmas.

Prefekterna ropade efter sig förstaårseleverna och började gå ut till hallen och genom en dörr som ledde ner till fängelsehålorna. De gick igenom en massa olika korridorer tills de kom till en stor vägg som prefekten stannade framför.

"Rent blod" Sa prefekten och portalen öppnade sig till Slytherins sällskapsrum som var avlångt, lågt underjordiskt rum med grova stenväggar och ett stentak från vilket lampor med runda kupor av grönt glas hängde i kedjor. En sprakande eld brann i spisen under en konstfärdigt skulpterad spiselhylla rakt framför dem. Runt omkring brasan i tunga, snidade stolar avtecknade sig flera Slytherinarelever som mörka silhuetter. Två dörrar längre bort ledde till sovsalarna som Prefekten pekade ut att den högra ledde till pojkarnas sovsalar och åt vänster ledde till flickornas sovsalar. Prefekten gick iväg till sina kompisar som satt vid några fåtöljer längre bort.

Förstaårseleverna började skingra sig och leda sig till sina sovsalar. Draco svalde, vände sig om och drog Emmy till sig. "Vad gör du för någonting?" Frågade hon medan hennes kolsvarta ögon tindrade. "Något jag skulle ha gjort för länge sedan" Viskade han och kysste henne.


	12. Kapitel Elva

**Kapitel Elva**

Kyssen kändes som om den höll på i evigheter, kändes som om tiden stannade upp helt och hållet. Det var som om kyssen inte hade något slut men efter några underbara minuter så drogs de ifrån varandra. Draco släppte sina armar runt Emmys kropp, även om han verkligen inte ville så drog han sig ifrån Emmy. Hon var så vacker, hennes långa svarta hår svepte in hennes bleka ansikte och de kolsvarta ögonen tindrade så. Draco strök hennes kind och ville fortsätta att kyssa hennes underbara mjuka läppar.

En Prefekt dök upp framför dem och sa åt dem att gå och lägga sig. Draco reste sig upp, drog till sig Emmy och kysste en lätt kyss på hennes läppar innan han gick till sin sovsal. Svängde upp dörren, där de hade satt en skylt där det stod Förstaårseleverna, tyst och smög sig in i sovsalen. Nästan alla i sovsalen hade lagt sig och snarkade högljud. *Jag klarade det, jag kysste henne och hon drog sig inte äcklad tillbaka! Det finns en chans för oss* Tänkte Draco och satte sig ner på sin säng. Började ta av sig sin svarta klädnad och drog på sig sin mörkgröna pyjamas. Draco la sig under det varma täcket, vände sig om på mage och såg in i väggen. *Varför har jag väntat med detta?* Tänkte Draco och pustade ut.

Goyles höga snarkningar ekade i salen och fick det svårt för Draco att somna, men efter en liten stund så sussade Draco lugnt i sin säng. Han drömde om hur det skulle se ut ifall han och Emmy vart tillsammans. Det utspelade sig under deras femte år på Hogwarts, Draco hade blivit vald till kapten för Slytherins Quidditchslag och Emmy kysste honom när han hade vunnit Quidditchspokalen. Draco slutade aldrig le den natten tills på morgonen när han vaknade i ett ryck av någon skakade om honom. "Draco, vakna" Hördes en svag tjejröst som fick Draco att le ännu mera. *Emmy har kommit för att väcka mig!* Tänkte Draco och slog upp sina ögon, redo för att luta sig fram och kyssa Emmy.

Men det var en helt annan tjej, en tjej med mörkt brunt hår och stenaktigt ansikte. "Hur? Vem? Vem fasen är du?" Frågade Draco och satte sig upp. Tjejen satt på hans säng och såg på honom med ett leende. "Men Draco, nog minns du mig. Vi kysstes ju, förra sommaren och vi pratade om att bli tillsammans när vi båda började här på Hogwarts. Du minns väl mig?" Frågade Pansy Pattinson. "Det är jag. Pansy" Sa Pansy och log ännu större.

Draco kände hur hela han vart kall, han såg sig omkring i sovsalen men alla som sov i hans sovsal hade tydligen redan gått och ätit. Nog mindes han Pansy, väldigt bra dessvärre. Det var en tid då han inte trodde att han någonsin skulle få Emmy och han ångrade allt han hade lovat Pansy redan en halvtimme efteråt. Draco såg på Pansy, svalde och bad om att detta bara var en dröm, men hur mycket han försökte kunde han inte få henne att försvinna. "Pansy. Jag är ledsen, jag vet att jag lovade men jag är liksom och jag har alltid varit kär i en annan tjej" Försökte Draco att förklara, men Pansy verkade inte ta det så speciellt bra. Hon reste sig upp och såg surt på honom. "Vem är hon? Jag ska gå och prata ett och annat med henne" Sa Pansy och drog fram sitt trollspö.

Draco kunde inte råka göra ett litet hånleende. "Hon heter Emmy Cannel Snape, förstaåring, Slytherinare och hon är Professor Severus Snapes dotter" Sa Draco och gillade verkligen att se hur Pansys stenansikte vart mer och mer livrädd. Pansy svalde men såg fortfarande på Draco. "Draco, du ska bli min om det är det sista jag gör" Sa hon, smällde igen sovsalsdörren bakom sig och gick tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. Där Emmy satt i soffan de hade suttit i kvällen innan, drog bak lite svart hår bakom örat och läste på en gammal tidning. Pansy såg på Emmy, svalde, gick fram till soffan och satte sig mitt emot Emmy. "Visst är det du som är Professor Snapes dotter? Frågade Pansy försiktigt och såg på Emmy som tittade upp från tidningen som nickade.

"Ja, det är jag. Hur så?" Frågade Emmy och la bort tidningen på bordet. "Jo, detta lär komma som en chock för dig, men jag tycker att du förtjänar att höra sanningen. Kyssen som du och Draco delade igår var inget annat än ett missförstående. Jag och Draco är nämligen tillsammans och han har känt sig vilsen utan mig och därför han kysste dig. För att du var närmast och vissa killar tycker kanske att du ser bra ut" Sa Pansy och försökte le vänligt, ett stelt och fejkat leende. Emmy såg på Pansy och i samma stund kom Draco ut springande till sällskapsrummet.

"Emmy, tro inte ett endaste ord som kommer ut ur hennes mun!" Sa Draco och tog några steg närmare Emmy, som reste sig upp och såg på honom med en sårad blick. Draco gick närmare och la sina händer på hennes axlar. "Snälla Emmy! Låt mig förklara!" Sa Draco och kände hur hans hjärta höll på att krossas. Emmy lät en liten tår rinna, såg på Draco och drog sig ur hans grepp. "Rör mig inte, Draco, Jag vill verkligen vara med dig men jag klarar inte av folk som ljuger för mig" Viskade Emmy och försökte hålla sina tårar från att rinna. "Draco…" Började Emmy och lät ännu flera tårar att rinna. "Jag klarar inte av att se dig längre" Sa Emmy och vände sig om och gick ut genom porten. Det var den mest förfärligaste händelse som någonsin hade hänt för Draco. Han vände sig om och såg på Pansy, som inte kunde le något större. "Pansy! Vad har du gjort?! Jag älskade henne verkligen och har väntat i flera år på att ta modet till att kyssa henne! Pansy, prata aldrig mer med mig och håll dig borta från mig!" Sa Draco och följde efter Emmy, som redan hade tagit sig fram till sin fars kontor.

*Snälla säg att du är där inne!* Tänkte Emmy och knackade för fullt på dörren, som gled upp och Severus visade sig i dörröppningen som kände hur det stack till i hjärtat när han såg att Emmy grät. Severus drog in Emmy, tände en brasa i öppna spisen bakom hans skrivbord och lät Emmy sätta sig ner i en fåtölj vid brasan. "Vad har hänt?" Frågade Severus och såg på sin dotter med en varm blick.


	13. Kapitel Tolv

**Kapitel Tolv**

Emmy såg upp från sina fötter, torkade bort några tårar och började berätta för Severus om vad Pansy hade sagt, om kyssen och om hur hon kände för Draco. "Jag gillar honom verkligen men jag vet inte om jag kan lita på honom" Viskade hon och knöt sina händer. Severus förstod exakt hur hon kände sig, han hade själv fått känna det där slaget när Lily berättade att hon och James var tillsammans. Smärtan kändes fortfarande i hjärtat på honom. Severus makade sig närmare sin dotter, tog hennes händer i sina och strök bort tårarna som fortfarande rann från ögonen. "Gumman, om du verkligen älskar honom. Förlåt honom, för jag vet att Draco älskar dig och det har han gjort i flera år nu. Började fundera ifall han någonsin skulle försöka göra något. Gå och leta efter honom. Jag är säker på att letar efter dig just nu" Sa Severus som egentligen ville skälla ut Draco för att ha sårat hans älskade dotter.

Emmy såg på Severus, svalde men nickade. "Okej, jag ska gå och leta efter honom" Sa hon med ett litet leende och reste sig upp. Kysste sin pappa på kinden och kramade honom. "Tack pappa" Viskade hon innan hon gick ut till korridoren. Hon började gå igenom en massa olika korridorer och letade efter Dracos söta blonda huvud. Emmy hörde viskningar bland eleverna som mötte henne i korridorerna, de pratade om henne, Draco och Pansy.

Emmys blick gled över alla elevernas ansikte tills hon kom fram till biblioteket och öppnade dörren. Hon smög tyst in i biblioteket och gick längst hyllor av böcker medan hennes blick såg sig spänt omkring sig tills den fastnade på en blondhårig kille som satt vid ett fönster och kunde inte se ledsammare än någon annan. Emmy gled fram till hans rygg och knackade lite lätt på hans axel som tittade upp och torkade bort några tårar. "Jag trodde att du inte ville se på mig längre" Sa Draco och suckade tungt. Emmy tittade ner på golvet medan hon satte sig ner på en gammal trästol bredvid honom, tittade på Dracos gråa svullna ögon och svalde.

"Draco, jag vet att jag sa det men nästan direkt efter ångrade jag allt. Jag älskar dig verkligen och vill inte förlora dig. Vi har delat allt med varandra och du betyder så mycket för mig" Viskade Emmy medan hon hoppades innerst inne om förlåtelse. Draco såg mer och mer gladare och det ryckte i hans läppar efter ett litet leende. "Emmy, jag känner samma sak för dig" Sa Draco och tog hennes hand i sin. "Jag vill att vi ska vara med varandra för alltid" Viskade Draco medan hans ögon tindrade. "Men vad ska vi göra åt Pansy? Hon sa att om hon inte får mig så får ingen mig" Sa Draco och kollade sig oroligt omkring i salen så att Pansy inte satt och lyssnade.

Emmy suckade och funderade en stund innan hon öppnade sin och sa "Låt oss ignorera henne, hon kan inte göra dig något om du är med mig. För om hon ens så rör dig så kommer jag ge igen och sedan får hon med min far att göra". Emmy log och kysste Draco på munnen. Klockan ringde in och de skulle ha sin första lektion, Trolldryckskonst med Gryffindor. De gick snabbt ner till fängelsehålan där Gryffindorarna redan stod och väntade utanför salen. Folk började prata när de såg att Emmy och Draco höll händer med varandra.

Ett skrik hördes och Pansy kom fram springandes till dem. "DRACO! Vad exakt håller du på med? Du är ju tillsammans med _mig_!" Skrek Pansy med en gäll röst som fick varendaste en att vända sig om och titta på dem. Hon drog fram sitt trollspö och höll den mot Emmy. "Att du vågar sno min pojkvän!" Väste Pansy medan hennes ögon vart mörkare. Emmy fick fram sitt trollspö och höll den stadigt mot hennes hals. "Jag stal honom inte, du hade honom aldrig" Sa Emmy och svängde med sitt spö, men innan hon hann avsluta formeln så öppnade Professor Severus dörren till fängelsehålan. När han såg att hur Emmy och Pansy stod med var sitt spö mot sin hals. "Pattinson! Inge magi i korridoren! Kvarsittning!" Röt han och släppte in alla de andra eleverna. Pansy såg ut att kunna få ett utbrott men gick tyst in i salen utan möta Severus mörka blick.

Emmy stoppade undan sitt spö och log lite smått mot sin far, som klappade henne lätt på axeln. Han stängde dörren efter Emmy och gick fram till sin kateder, tog fram en pergamentrulle och när han ropade upp namnen så stannade han till vid namnet Harry Potter. Severus tittade upp och såg på den svarthåriga pojken vars ögon inte kunde vara mer lik sin mors. "Harry Potter, vår nya berömdhet" Sa han dämpat medan Slytherinarna fnissade svagt.

Severus tittade ut över klassen med sina kalla, tomma ögon som fick eleverna att rysa till när blicken landade på dem. "Ni är här för att lära er trolldryckstillverkningens hårfina vetenskap och exakta konst" Började han i en viskande ton, fast eleverna uppfattade exakt varje ord han sa. "Och hos mig förekommer det just inget löjligt svängande med trollstavar, många av er kommer knappt att tro det här är magi. Jag väntar mig inte att ni på allvar ska förstå skönheten i den sakta sjudande kitteln med dess skimrande ångor eller den utsökta kraften i vätskor som smyger sig genom mänskliga ådror och förhäxar förståndet, förleder sinnena. Jag kan lära er hur man buteljerar ryktbarhet, brygger ära, till och med korkar igen döden – om ni inte är en lika stor samling tjockskallar som jag brukar få lov att undervisa" Sa Severus och gick närmare eleverna som såg allt mera rädda ut.

"Potter! Vad får jag om jag tillsätter smulad rot av afodill i en dekokt på malört?" Frågade Severus snabbt och såg rakt in i Harrys gröna ögon. Hermione Grangers sköts upp i luften i iver att få svara på frågan medan Harry inte verkade förstå ett ord av vad Severus sa, som till slut skakade på huvudet. "Vi försöker igen. Potter, var skulle du leta om jag sa åt dig att finna en besoar åt mig?" och Hermione försökte nästan nå taket med sin hand. Harry skakade på huvudet på nytt.

"Det föll väl dig aldrig in att öppna en bok innan du kom hit, Potter?" Röt Severus. "Vad är skillnaden, Potter, mellan munkluva och stormhatt?" Nu reste sig faktiskt Hermione upp och sträckte på sig ännu mera. "Jag tror nog att Hermione kan svara på den, Professorn" Svarade Harry och svalde. "Sitt! Emmy, kan du vara snäll och ställa dig upp och berätta för herr Potter vad han borde egentligen veta vid detta lag" Sa Severus och såg på sin dotter som reste sig upp. "Jag kan tala om för dig Potter och resten, att afodill och malört frambringar en sömndryck som är så stark att den kallas för Den Levande Dödens Saft. En besoar är en sten som man tar ur magen på en get och den kan rädda en från de flesta gifterna. Vad munkluva och stormhatt beträffar är det en och samma växt, som också går under namnet akonit" Sa Emmy och satte sig ner igen medan några Slytherinare klappade i händerna där bland Draco. "Tio poäng till Slytherin för sådant korrekt svar och exakt varför skriver ni inte ner detta? Och en poängs avdragning från Gryffindor för din näsvishet, Potter" Sa Severus, satte sig ner vid sin kateder och log stort mot sin dotter.


	14. Kapitel Tretton

_**Jag måste be om ursäkt för sen uppladdning!**_

_**Det hände en hel del saker under jullovet som lite skadade min fokusering på att skriva…**_

_**Men nu ska jag ta upp arbetet igen!**_

_**Tack till alla er som fortfarande följer min fanfiction efter detta långa uppehåll!**_

_**Read and enjoy nu ;)**_

**Kapitel Tretton**

Efter två och en halv timmes Trolldryckskonst röt äntligen Professor Snape åt dem att börja packa ihop sina saker och sticka därifrån. Det hade varit deras sista (och enda) lektion för dagen och nu väntade helgen med öppna armar. Slytherinarna började sakta men säkert röra sig tillbaka ner till deras sällskapsrum som låg lite längre ner i slottet. Emmy, som inte hade någon direkt lust att gå tillbaka till sällskapsrummet, tog extra lång tid på sig att packa ner allt i sin ryggsäck.

Hon hade just stängt sin ryggsäck som kändes ovanligt mycket tyngre medan hon följde sin fars tysta rörelser mellan bänkarna. Han svepte en snabb rörelse med sin stav och bänkarna där Gryffindorna hade suttit blev skrubbade som av en osynlig hand. Han plockade även bort oanvända ingredienser och svävade bort dem till elevernas skåp innan han gick iväg till sitt privata förråd. Severus kom tillbaka med en massa olika saker som Emmy att gå närmare och längre in i fängelsehålan. Han skulle ha tredjeårseleverna och de skulle få lära sig en ny trolldryck – Krympningsdrycken.

Emmy såg på när hennes far viftade en tredje gång med sin stav och denna gång skrevs ett komplicerat recept upp på svarta tavlan som stod bakom katedern. Severus, som märkte Emmys blick, återvände till sin kateder och letade efter något. "Du skulle kunna hjälpa till med lektionen om du vill, Emmy?" Frågade Severus och såg upp på sin dotter när han hade hittat en bunt ihoprullade pergamentrullar. Emmy nickade glatt, la sin ryggsäck bakom katedern och satte sig ner vid katedern. "Du kan rätta tredjeårselevernas senaste test" Sa Severus och gav henne rullarna.

Högt prat och höga skratt ekade i salen när det började fyllas på med elever utanför dörren och Severus gick iväg för att släppa in dem. Weasley tvillingarna, George och Fred klev in tillsammans med resten av dom från Gryffindor och Slytherinarna klev in sist och skrattade när de såg Emmy.

"Vad gör _hon _här?" Frågade George Weasley rakt ut samtidigt som han dumpade ner sin väska vid en av de närmaste bänkarna. Gryffindorna verkade ha tänkt samma sak och stannat upp mitt i farten. "George!" Väste Fred från sin stol och såg lite oroligt omkring sig. "Hon ska hjälpa till på lektionen och om det stör dig kan du ta det med mig i enrum" Väste Severus som hade dykt upp bakom George. George som aldrig hann reagera hoppade till och höll på att välta omkull sin stol. "Hon ska sitta och rätta ert förra test och hjälpa mig hålla koll så ingen av er gör något som ni lär få ångra senare" Sa Severus och det ryckte i hans ansikte till ett hånleende. All färg i Gryffindorarnas ansikten försvann helt och hållet, George satte sig ner på sin stol med oroliga ögon.

Slytherinarna skrattade ännu högre och såg elakt mot Gryffindorarna. "Så George, du bör nog tänka efter på att vara lite snällare mot mig om du vill klara provet" Sa Emmy och höll upp hans prov så han kunde se det klart och tydligt. "Du vill väl inte att din käre mor ska få reda på att du kuggar Trolldryckskonst pågrund av att du är ful i munnen. Eller?" Väste hon och flinade stort. George som skulle svara något elakt tillbaka vart avbruten av Severus som röt åt dem att hålla klaffen och sedan förklarade på vad de skulle göra. Tvillingarna började ta fram sina saker, tända elden under sina kittlar och läste receptet på tavlan medan Emmy följde dem med ett skarpt öga efter ett endaste litet fel.

"Far, George skickade just en lapp till Fred som skickade den vidare till Lee och jag inte misstror mig så är det något oacceptabelt" Sa Emmy och reste sig upp. Hon kom fram till Lees bänk och höll fram sin bleka hand. "Lappen" Väste hon och såg på Lee som svalde och gav henne den. Hon vände sig helt om och såg på de små bokstäverna;

Är det bara jag, eller är inte Emmy rätt söt? /George. Nej, hon är läskig! Fast du verkar alltid falla för den sorts tjejer, brorsan. /Fred. Jag håller med Fred om att hon är läskig men om man gillar det där levande död stilen hon kör med så är hon nog rätt söt. /Lee. Jo, visst hon är lite läskig men ändå rätt gullig. Trodde aldrig jag skulle gilla henne… /George. Tänk dig att få Snape som svärfar! Vilken otrevlig sak det skulle vara. /Fred. Ja, tänk om ni gifte er och du skulle vara fast med Severus i resten av ditt liv! Haha. /Lee.

Emmy vände sig om på George som rodnade häftigt och försökte gömma sig bakom sin Trolldrycksbok. "Är det är något slags skämt eller?" Väste hon och spände blicken i honom. "Nej. Det som står på lappen är sant" Sa George som verkade vänta på något mera av ett gräl såg på henne. Emmy, som kände sig helt patetiskt, såg på lappen medan hon svalde. *Han kan väl inte mena allvar? Eller kanske kan han det* Tänkte Emmy och vek ihop lappen som hon sedan stoppade i sin ficka på jeansen.

"Emmy vad stod det på lappen?" Frågade Severus som nu hade kommit fram till dem. Emmy skakade på huvudet och bet sig i underläppen. "Nä, inget. Om du söker mig finns jag på ditt kontor" Viskade Emmy och tog sin väska på vägen ut. Hon hann knappt en bit därifrån förrän hon stötte ihop med Draco som såg att något var fel. "Vad är det? Du är blekare än vanligt" Sa Draco och strök bort lite hår ur hennes ansikte. "Inget. Jag mår helt perfekt, men jag måste skynda mig. Jag skulle möta min far på hans kontor efter hans sista lektion med tredjeårseleverna" Sa Emmy och skyndade sig därifrån. Hon svängde av och stängde snabbt dörren bakom henne. Äntligen kunde hon pusta ut och såg sig omkring i Severus kontor. "Han gillar mig. Han gillar mig" Viskade hon hela tiden för sig själv och gled ner på golvet.

_**Lämna gärna en review och berätta vad du tycker!**_

_**Tack ännu en gång för du valt att läsa min fanfiction!**_

_**Nästa uppladdning blir den 4/3**_

_**Hälsningar Shhnobben**_


	15. Kapitel Fjorton

_**Jag tänkte som sagt be om ursäkt igen för sent uppladdning,**_

_**det var tänkt att jag skulle ha lagt upp förra måndagen 4/3**_

_**men min pojkvän lekte med internet och lyckades få det att försvinna hela förra veckan.**_

_**nu har han lovat att aldrig mer röra internet så det ska inte hända att det blir en försening av uppladdning igen.**_

_**tack för ni fortfarande följer och läser min fanfiction, ni förstår inte hur mycket det betyder för mig!**_

_**Hoppas ni gillar det nya kapitlet :)**_

_**Lämna gärna en ny review och berätta vad du tycker ;)**_

_**Nästa uppladdning sker nästa vecka på måndag 18/3**_

* * *

**Kapitel Fjorton**

"Har du gått och tappat förståndet helt och hållet?" Fräste Fred och Lee åt George som inte kunde sluta le. Hon visste i alla fall om det nu, så det var bara att vänta och se på resultatet. "När hon berättar det för Snape är du körd och tänk om hon visar lappen för honom så är vi två också körda!" Fortsatte Lee och lät Fred fortsätta; "Vet du inte om att hon och Draco Malfoy är tillsammans? Tänk på hur hans farsa skulle kunna plåga vår farsa ännu mera om Draco någonsin får reda på att du försöker sno _hans_ flickvän!" Sa Fred men inte ens han kunde sluta le heller. "Men ibland måste jag erkänna att du har flyt" Fortsatte han och dunkade sin bror lätt i ryggen.

De fick många mörkar blickar från Slytherinarna och kunde känna Severus kalla blick borra sig in i deras nackar. "Och jag tror att Draco kommer att få reda på det så fort Slytherinarna kommer tillbaka till sitt sällskapsrum" Viskade Fred medan han låtsades se till så att elden under hans kittel fortfarande brann och han kom närmare George.

Severus kunde inte släppa tankarna på Emmy och hur hennes ansiktsuttryck hade varit. Det var inte likt henne att bara storma ut så där. *Vad kan det har stått på lappen som gjorde henne så upprörd?* Funderade Severus och röt åt tvillingarna och åt Lee att de alla tre fick straffkommendering. De alla tre stönade till och muttrade något mellan varandra som fick Severus att dra av fem poäng vardera för deras uppförande.

Lektionen ledde mot sitt slut och efter att Severus hade gett George, Fred och Lee sina straff föste han ut dem innan han störtade efter Emmy. George verkade ha tänkt samma sak och hade kommit fram till Severus kontor före honom. Han stod utanför dörren och försökte locka Emmy att öppna dörren så de kunde prata.

"Weasley! Vad gör du här nere och varför försöker du så desperat få tag på _min_ dotter?" Röt Severus och fick George att stelna till. Severus tog ett tungt steg närmare George som ryggade automatiskt bakåt. "Om jag vore du skulle jag sticka tillbaka upp till ditt sällskapsrum och hålla dig där tills vidare. Innan du får mer problem än du redan har" Väste Severus och blottade sina framtänder. Det fick George att med snabba kliv ta sig därifrån så fort som möjligt.

Severus klev in på sitt kontor och möttes av en sprakande elds värme. Emmy, som hade varit på hans kontor i nästan två timmar, hade startat en eld i öppna spisen bakom katedern och fått fram en stor härlig fåtölj som nu stod framför elden. "Emmy, vad stod det på lappen du fick av Jordan?" Frågade Severus tveksamt. Han kände mycket igen Emmys temperament från Cannel som hade varit väldigt svår att få ur hur hon verkligen kände. Han tog några steg närmare sin dotter men var beredd på att backa ifall hon skulle reagera negativt.

Emmy svalde bort sina funderingar och tog fram det ihop knölade pergament biten som hon gav till honom. Severus kunde känna lite frustration växa inuti honom men visade inget medan han läste lappen. *Varför är alla ute efter min dotter? Antingen på ena eller det andra sättet! Kan de bara inte lämna oss två ifred, det är ju allt jag ber om* Tänkte han och satte sig ner bredvid sin dotter men sa inget, utan väntade tills Emmy själv var redo att prata. Flera gånger öppnade hon munnen som för att säga något men stängde den nästan direkt. "Allt är bara så förvirrande" Mumlade hon och torkade bort en liten tår som rann ensamt nerför hennes kind.

"Emmy, det är bara du som kan bestämma saker som detta. Ibland önskar jag att jag kunde göra det åt dig, men det kan jag inte. Du sa i morse att du verkligen gillar Draco och att du bryr dig om honom" Sa Severus och kunde se så mycket av sin barndom i Emmys liv just nu. Han påminde sig själv att han

hade haft samma sits som Draco och att George hade samma sits som James. Severus hoppades bara innerst inne att hon inte skulle välja samma som Lily gjorde. Det stack i hjärtat på honom men när han såg på sin dotter försvann smärtan och kramade sin dotter.

En liten röst gled sig in i Severus huvud. En röst han inte hade hört på länge. *Men om Lily aldrig hade valt James hade du aldrig valt Cannel och flickan framför dig skulle aldrig ha existerat* Hördes en ljus kvinnoröst som fick Severus hjärta att dunka dubbelt så hårt. "Cannel" Formade sig ljudlöst på hans läppar och en värmande hand strök hans axel, men när han såg sig omkring var det ingen där. Fast han var säker på att det var Cannel han kände. "Emmy, tänk så här. Tillbringa mer tid med Draco och om det verkligen känns som om George betyder mer för dig så väljer du honom" Orden bara kom ut Severus men visste att det inte var han som valde dem, utan det måste bara vara..

Efter att Severus hade kramat sin dotter en sista gång och sett henne gå ut ur hans kontor. Satte han sig bakom sin kateder och kände tårarna rinna. "Cannel om du ändå kunde vara här och hjälpa mig. Jag klarar inte av att se hennes ledsna min. Mitt hjärta brister varje gång hon gråter men jag vet aldrig vad jag ska säga. Det är bara du som kan hitta de där rätta orden och få folk att känna sig bättre till mods" Viskade Severus och såg sig omkring i rummet. Hoppades innerligt nästan på att Cannel skulle kliva ut ur skuggorna, livs levande igen så han skulle kunna krama henne igen. Men det var knäpptyst i hans kontor, en isande kall tystnad.


	16. Kapitel Femton

_**Jag måste ta och be om ursäkt för sen uppladdning!**_

_**Min kompis som läser och rättar mina kapitel råkade få virus på sin dator,**_

_**så då fick hon lämna in den och det fick bli uppehåll...**_

_**Ber tusen gånger om ursäkt och jag måste verkligen bli bättre :)**_

_**Men här är nästa kapitel ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Kapitel Femton**

Emmy återvände till Slytherins sällskapsrum med hjärtat klappande snabbare än någonsin. Hon hoppades på att Draco inte skulle se på henne att hon hade gråtit. Men var är Draco? Emmy såg på alla de som var inne i sällskapsrummet men ingen såg ut som Draco. Hade han redan gått och lagt sig? Men klockan var långt före middag. Snart började Emmy känna sig lite orolig och började gå runt och höra med eleverna som redan satt där ifall de hade sett Draco.

En av killarna ur tredje årskursen som hon hade sett på lektionen tidigare steg fram till henne. "Draco har gått upp för att leta reda på George Weasley. Vi _råkade _berätta för honom om att George gav dig en lapp som tydligen fick honom att rodna ganska stort. Som vi bara inte kunde råka förstå vad det hela handlade om. Att du störtade ut ur rummet var nästan lika roligt men det lämnade vi dessvärre utanför samtalet, men undra hur Draco skulle reagera på det" Väste killen med lysande ögon.

Emmy ignorerade honom och sprang fram till portalen. Hon sprang uppför trapporna till entréhallen och kunde höra Dracos röst och Georges röst. Draco hade tydligen hittat George. Emmy svalde och öppnade dörren helt. De stod redo med trollstavarna mot varandra och verkade närsomhelst kunna försöka skada den andre. "Hur _vågar _du försöka sno min flickvän!" Sa Draco med en kall ton i rösten. Emmy smög sig fram genom skuggorna och följde dem med sin blick. "Ursäkta, men jag kan inte rå för vad jag gillar. Fast det är inte upp till mig att bestämma detta. Du bör du höra med din såkallade flickvän varför hon rusade ut ur klassrummet efter hon hade fått lappen" Sa George utan att bryta ögonkontakt med Draco.

"Jag behövde tänka om det är det ni funderar över" Ropade Emmy ut och kom ut ur skuggorna. Draco ryckte till och såg på Emmy. Hon höll Georges lapp i handen och sitt spö i den andra. "George, jag är smickrad över det du skrev, men jag älskar Draco och vi har så mycket historia som jag inte kan vända min rygg åt" Sa Emmy och kom närmare dem. Draco hånlog medan George såg ut att vilja slå till Draco som om det hela var hans fel. Emmy tryckte Georges lapp i hans hand innan hon drog med sig Draco ner till fängelsehålorna igen. Kvar lämnade hon George som höll den ihop knycklade lappen i handen och vände sig om där han fann Fred. Han hade tydligen också befunnit sig i skuggorna och lyssnat för att vara beredd.

"Jag sa att hon inte är den tjej man bör bli kär i" Sa Fred och la en beskyddande arm runt George. "Kom här brorsan, låt oss ägna oss åt roliga timmar av läxläsning och plugga inför nästa prov" Sa Fred med en tillgjord röst som bröts av att Fred skrattade. De försvann upp till sitt sällskapsrum samtidigt som Emmy stannade bredvid Draco och flåsade lite. Hon var så trött och ville bara gå och lägga sig. Draco drog till sig Emmy och kysste henne.

Det tog flera minuter innan han släppte henne. Emmy kunde känna hur en ström av lycka gled genom hennes kropp. Hon hoppades att hon hade gjort det rätta. Den natten sov nästan alla i slottet förutom en pojke i ett av Gryffindors sovsalar. Killen vände och vred sig hela natten utan att riktigt kunna falla ner i sömn. Han kunde inte sluta tänka på hennes ansikte som återspeglade sig på insidan av hans ögonlock varje gång han blickande. Natten tickade vidare och när solen äntligen var på väg upp igen lyckades George somna. Med en enda tanke i huvudet; Emmy kommer att bli min.

Några timmar senare när George äntligen vaknade hade klockan redan hunnit bli lunch och ingen var kvar inne i sovsalen. Alla elever försökte hålla sig utomhus och lapa åt sig de sista solstrålarna innan vädret skulle slå om. George klädde på sig och drog sig ner till Stora Salen där det inte fanns många människor än. Han satte sig vid Gryffindorsbord och började lasta till sig lite köttstuvning. Snart hade Stora Salen fyllts med folk men George höll blicken skärpt och tittade efter de två personer som han hade drömt om. Så småningom dök Draco och Emmy upp vid dörrarna till Stora Salen och gick lite snabbt förbi Gryffindorsbord medan Draco mötte Georges blick med ett hånleende.

De satte sig så att George kunde titta på dem hela tiden och se exakt vad det gjorde. *Om han ens rör ett hårstrå på hennes vackra huvud ska jag..* Tänkte George men avbröt sig när han såg hur de kysste varandra. Draco höll en hand mot hennes kind och tryckte henne närmare honom. Det sved i Georges ögon och hans hjärta höll på att explodera. Veckan därefter försökte George undvika att stöta på Draco och Emmy så han höll sig så tätt intill Fred han bara kunde. Han satt bara tyst vid ett bord i sällskapsrummet och när han gick omkring i slottet hade han alltid Fred med sig. När de skulle ha dubbeltimme i Trolldryckskonst så bad han tyst en bön om att Emmy inte skulle vara därinne. Men när han klev in genom dörren stod hon mycket riktigt där vid katedern. George stannade till och funderade ifall han skulle rusa ut igen, men Fred stoppade honom och släpade med honom till en av bänkarna längst bak i rummet.

* * *

**_Jag ska fara till England nästa vecka med min klass, så inget nytt kapitel kommer på måndag._**

**_Men jag kommer ladda upp på onsdag som plåster på såret ;)_**

**_Ha det bra och lämna gärna en review!_**

**_Tack för ni läser :D_**

**_Shhnobben_**


	17. Kapitel Sexton

**Ja här kommer nästa kapitel, lite tidigt än förut ^^**

**Men det kommer inte att dyka upp något kapitel nästa vecka!**

**Lämna gärna en review och säg vad ni tycker! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kapitel Sexton**

Veckan hade varit en tuff match, med tankarna på George nästan hela tiden och en misstänkt Draco. Som verkade ta varje tillfälle i akt att visa vem som tillhörde vem varje gång George dök upp inom synhåll.

Hon ville förklara för George att hon hoppades på att de skulle kunna bli vänner. Men visste redan att det skulle nog aldrig hända. Ryktet om hon, George och Draco spred sig ändå ganska snabbt för att vara Hogwarts. Folk visslade varje gång Emmy gick runt och frågade vem hon skulle flörta med nästa gång.

Det var en av anledningarna till varför hon ändå gillade att Draco kysste henne hela tiden för det fick folk att hålla klaffen. Men varje gång hon mötte Georges blick stack det till i hjärtat. Hans blick var alltid lika sårad och rödögda. När hon hade stannat kvar för att hjälpa sin far med tredje års elevernas lektion försökte hon att ignorera George blickar.

Hon delade ut deras förra test som hon hade rättat och när hon gav Georges sitt råkade de vidröra varandra och som om någon hade tänt en eld inom henne. Det var en känsla hon aldrig hade känt förut men drog snabbt tillbaka sin hand. För hon visste att Slytherinarna följde alla hennes rörelser, kanske på order från Draco eller för att de inte kunde sköta sitt. Emmy fortsatte vidare och gick sedan tillbaka till katedern. Efter lektionen tog Emmy sin väska, sa hej då till sin far och lämnade fängelsehålan innan George skulle hinna säga något till henne.

När hon kom tillbaka till sällskapsrummet var många ur hennes årskurs samlade runt anslagstavlan som någon hade nålat upp en ny lapp på. Draco drog sig ur mängden av folk när han såg Emmy komma in i rummet. "Vi ska ha flyglektioner nästa vecka på torsdag med Gryffindor" Sa Draco och kramade Emmy som fnyste.

Hon tyckte inte mycket om Gryffindorarna i deras årskurs. Mesta dels för att de hade idioter som Harry Potter som lyckades klara sig ur alla knipor, Ron Weasley som var dryg och uppkäftig. Sedan har vi den lilla besserwissern Hermione Granger även kallad Smutsskalle. Men sist och inte minst hade vi lilla Neville Longbottom, som verkade dummare än en påse med jordnötter.

"Men vi kommer att slå dem med häpnad när de får se hur grymma vi är med en kvast" Sa Emmy och kysste Draco på kinden. På torsdagsmorgonen veckan därpå var livlig som vanligt. Men denna gång var många första års elever från Gryffindor som darrade stort. Hermione pratade hela tiden om några fåniga tips hon hade läst i en gammal bok på biblioteket.

Draco, Emmy, Crabbe och Goyle gick just förbi deras del av matbordet när Draco uppfattade vad Neville höll i sin hand. En Minnsallt. Han ryckte till sig det som fick både Ron och Harry att resa sig upp från sina stolar. Plötsligt dök Professor McGonagall upp och frågade vad det var som försiggicks där. Neville skvallrade direkt om att Draco hade snott hans lilla Minnsallt.

"Jag tittade bara" Sa han och kastade tillbaka den till Neville, sedan gick de ut ur salen. Klockan slog halv fyra och de flesta Slytherinarna stod redan ute och väntade. Gryffindorarna kom springande och tvärstannade när de såg kvastarna som låg utspridda på gräsmattan. Madam Hooch deras lärare sa åt dem att ställa sig bredvid sina kvastskaft, sedan hålla ut sin högra hand över kvasten och säga "upp".

Emmy höll ut sin hand samtidigt som Draco och deras kvastar flög nästan samtidigt upp till deras händer. Madam Hooch visade hur de skulle sitta upp utan att glida av och rättade till de flestas grepp om sina kvastar. Hon rättade snabbt till Draco som blängde efter henne. "Tänk inte på henne" Viskade Emmy och mötte hans gråa blick med ett smalt litet leende.

De skulle just få lyfta när Neville råkade sparkade upp sig i luften och sköt sig högre och högre upp i luften. Tills han tappade kontrollen på sin kvast och flög ner mot marken där han landade med en obehagligt PANK. Madam Hooch sprang fram till pojken som snyftade och hon mumlade något om en bruten handled. Hon skulle gå upp till sjukhusflygeln och om någon så ens rörde sig en millimeter skulle du vara ute ur skolan snabbare än de hann säga Quidditch.

När Madam Hooch hade försvunnit ur hörhåll brast alla Slytherinare ut i skratt, speciellt Draco och Emmy. Emmy som vek sig dubbelt och höll sig om sidan. "Såg ni ansiktet på honom, den stora klumpedunsen?" Tjöt Draco mellan skratten. Draco uppfattade en liten glittrande klot som låg på marken där Neville hade befunnit sig. Han tog tag i Minnsallt kulan samtidigt som han hörde Harry fräsa åt Draco att ge honom Minnsallt kulan. Draco log elakt och klev upp sin kvast. Han lyftes upp från marken och flinade vid Harrys förvånade blick.

"Jag kanske låter Longbottom hämta den uppe i ett träd" Sa han och lyftes upp från marken. Många såg lite förvånade av att Draco kunde flyga så bra. Emmy vände sig om mot Harry med ett stort flin. "Vad ska du göra, Potter? Spela hjälte eller?" Frågade hon med en ljus röst och fnissade lätt.

Harry lyssnade inte på henne utan satte sig på sin kvast och sparkade ifrån marken. Harry hann upp Draco och fräste åt honom att däruppe hade han inte sina anhängare som kunde rädda skinnet på honom. Ingen flickvän som kunde läxa upp någon eller två gorillor som skulle kunnat ha slagit ihjäl Harry just då. Men de alla befann sig nere på marken. Draco kastade snabbt upp kulan i luften innan han återvände till marken och till Emmy som han la en beskyddande arm runt.

Kulan glittrade till och föll snabbt ner mot marken. Harry var inte sent efter den och när det såg ut som om han skulle slå i marken drog han upp kvasten i rakt läge medan han höll upp glaskulan i handen. "HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall kom springandes ut på gården. Hon såg ut att kunna explodera och började prata. Men hon verkade vara så arg att hon inte kunde bilda en hel mening. Emmy log nöjt mot Draco som kysste hennes panna. Professor McGonagall bad Harry att följa efter henne och när han tittade bakåt vinkade Emmy ett litet hej då.

* * *

**Ja, där åkte Potter dit, hihi.**

**Lämna en review och säg vad ni tyckte om kapitlet :3**

**Nu kommer det som sagt inga fler kapitel förrän Vecka 21 !**

**Ha det så bra nu! Sköt om er!**

**Shhnobben**


End file.
